


Wrapped in a piece of starry sky

by Lynn_Forster



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT from inej-ghafaismybaby.During Kuwei's seventeenth birthday, Kaz sees Inej in a dress and his brain melts.USUAL WARNING: Italian is not my first language.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: SIX OF CROWS FICS





	Wrapped in a piece of starry sky

Wylan's fingers moved rapidly and harmoniously on the piano, the sweet music perfectly accompanied his sweet voice.  
Kaz took a sip of a light, sparkling wine, looking around: the largest hall of Van Eck's house had been beautifully decorated for Kuwei's seventeenth birthday and, even though he and his teammates were still taking part to a dangerous mission, he realized all of them needed to take a break with a joyful event like that.  
Jesper was sharing a dance with the birthday boy, occasionally making silly faces, when they passed near to the piano, making both Kuwei and Wylan laugh.  
Not far from them, Nina and Matthias moved slowly, their foreheads touching. The Grisha's arms were wrapped around the Fjerdan's neck, while his hands were placed on her soft hips.  
She wore a green dress that gently followed the curve of her five-months-old baby bump.  
Suddenly, in the same moment Kaz sighed, wondering why the person he was waiting for hadn't yet arrived, a small, graceful figure entered the room.  
She wore a long, sleeveless, dark blue, beautiful dress. The skirt reminded the form of a mermaid tail and the silk was decorated with thousands little, white gems.  
It looked like she was wrapped in a piece of starry sky.  
Kaz emptied the glass in a single sip, making a face when the wine bubbles ran to his nose.  
Wylan winked at her, without stopping to sing, while the others immediately went to greet the girl, telling her how beautiful she was.  
Kaz held tighter the knob of his cane, unsure about what to do.  
Beautiful, oh yes, she was. But other hundreds synonyms ran through his head, all of them in a matter of moments.  
He studied her, feeling a sharp, pleasuring pain every move she made.  
The braid that fell over her shoulder... the light make up on her lovely features... the glitters on her brown skin...  
And her smile... Ghezen, her smile!  
He was able to notice every single shade that made each of her smiles different from the others.  
The first one, when she arrived, apologizing for being late, was a smile of joy she gave everyone as a gift.  
The second one was for Kuwei, a smile that matched her birthday wishes.  
The third was the softened smile she gave at Nina's baby bump, before caressing it with her small hands.  
Kaz found himself thirsting for one of her smiles, a smile for him, only for him.  
_“Keep control,”_ he tried to tell himself, but his own thoughts were confused, especially when he saw her laughing at something Nina said.   
It was a playful nudge on his ribs to bring him back to reality.  
“I saw boiled fishes with a smarter glance than yours,” Jesper teased. He wore the sleeves of his shirt wrapped to his elbows and his pants were bright purple.  
Kaz raised his eyes to the ceiling: “I don't know what you're talking about.”  
“Oh, I bet you know. You look like Matthias when Nina whispers him lovesick words in Fjerdan.”  
“Bullshit” Dirtyhands grunted. “It's probably because of the wine.”  
“Oh, sure. A wine so light that even I could take a sip without any consequences.”  
“Jes, leave me alone.”  
The tall boy giggled: “As you wish. Also because my lovely little sister is coming here for you...”  
Kaz swallowed hard, as Inej approached them. She and Jesper shared a little wink, then, when the young Zemeni walked away, the captain of _The Wraith_ stopped her steps in front of her beloved criminal.  
“Hi Kaz,” she whispered. “Sorry if I'm late.”  
He couldn't hear the answer he gave her. His brain melted in the exact moment she gifted him with the smile he wished with all of his rotten soul.  
And when she touched one of his gloved hands... only Ghezen knew how he managed not to faint.  
“Do you want to dance with me?” she asked.  
Kaz took a deep breath, then, he nodded.  
“Yes. I would love it. Just... just let me put down... uh... this...”  
He gestured at his cane, placing it on the nearest chair.  
When they took the correct positions, he tried to regain some mental clarity looking around: Jesper was sitting next to Wylan, at the piano; Kuwei was greeting Marya and Colm, who had just appeared on the threshold of the room and, slightly aloof, Nina and Matthias were swaying to the sweet rhythm of the music, hugging, their lips touching.  
“Are you ready?” Inej murmured.  
Dirtyhands nodded. “I'm... ready... I just warn you I'm not the best dancer...”  
Inej smiled, resting her head against his shoulder: “It doesn't matter. Just follow me.”  
He obeyed. He let her coordinate their slow, harmonious moves, his thoughts delightfully messed.  
He placed a kiss on her head, his lips sinking into her black hair, then, he simply whispered: “It looks like you're wearing a piece of starry sky.”  
“Does it fit me?” she murmured back.  
Kaz's lips curled up: “Yes. It's perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here with a short Kanej fic, my first Kanej prompt for Tumblr!  
> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!
> 
> Lynn


End file.
